


Сыграй для меня

by Dreamer_kind



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, Ghosts, Violins
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26323009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamer_kind/pseuds/Dreamer_kind
Summary: Музыка как алкоголь — наполняет тебя всего и полностью обрывает связь с реальностью.
Kudos: 2





	Сыграй для меня

Клаус стоял, упершись лбом в гладкую поверхность двери. Возможно всего несколько минут, а может быть и весь час. Он прикрыл глаза, и голова закружилась еще сильнее. Тошнота зашевелилась где-то в горле, но почти сразу отступила. Он застонал и музыка внутри комнаты оборвалась. Три секунды тишины, пять шагов и дверь распахнулась. Чтобы не упасть, Клаус обеими руками ухватился за косяки.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? У вас же тренировка?  
— Моя тренировка уже закончилась, — поморщился и поднял глаза на Ваню. Расплылся в улыбке. — И наш Рapá опять недоволен.

Девочка обвела его с ног до головы обеспокоенным взглядом. Костюм брата был в пыли и кусках паутины, рубашка наполовину расстегнута. Он едва стоял на ногах.

— Ты в порядке? Может позвать маму?  
— Нет, нет, нет. Прошу, не нужно! Просто можешь еще поиграть… пожалуйста?

Кивнул на инструмент в руках сестры и изобразил игру на невидимой скрипке. Сделал нетвердый шаг внутрь комнаты и осел на пол. Запрокинул голову, стукнувшись затылком о стену и закрыл глаза.

Ваня видела, как лихорадочно бегают глаза под припухшими красными веками и как напряжено все его тело. А еще чувствовала резкий запах алкоголя — видимо, перед тем как вернуться в свою комнату он заглянул в отцовский бар.

Выдохнула. Закрыла дверь и приготовилась играть.

Смычок нежно коснулся струн, и голос скрипки заполнил комнату. Четвертый замер.  
Раньше он слушал игру сестры из-за стены своей комнаты, смежной с этой. Она завораживала, фиксировала на себе все внимание слушающего. Клаус даже сравнивал очарование инструмента с алкогольным опьянением — музыка наполняет тебя всего и полностью обрывает связь с реальностью.

После сегодняшней ночи в мавзолее призраки были громче обычного, кричали над самым ухом, пробивались сквозь завесу спиртового тумана у него в голове. Видимо, поэтому в шаге от своей комнаты Клаус остановился. Захотел стать ближе к музыке, почувствовать ее кожей и подумал, что, возможно, призраки тоже заткнутся, чтобы послушать игру Вани Харгривз.

Седьмая то и дело переводила глаза с нотной тетради на Клауса и старалась не нервничать, чтобы мелодия была идеальной потому что, похоже, брату становить легче.

Он стал дышать медленнее и глубже. Расслабился, сцепил руки на коленях и было видно, что они дрожат чуть меньше.

Когда Ваня закончила, Клаус не открыл глаз. Седьмая заметила, что его ресницы мокрые, но щеки бледные и сухие, будто он не мог больше плакать.

— Твоя музыка такая же, как ты, Ваня. — Сглотнул. — Добрая.  
— Спасибо, мне очень приятно слышать это от тебя, — девочка положила инструмент на кровать, поправила платье и опустилась на колени перед братом. Положила ладонь поверх его холодных пальцев, и Клаус вздрогнул. Приоткрыл глаза, и некоторое время рассматривал Ваню.

Огромные внимательные глаза сестры светились заботой и отливали всполохами тревоги. Она выросла хорошим человеком, несмотря на то, что отец обращался с ней так же гадко, как и с остальными.

— Я всегда завидовал тебе. Как бы я хотел быть обычным.  
— Не говори так. Ведь ты вместе с остальными можешь наказывать зло, — чуть крепче сжала его пальцы в своих, — быть супергероем.  
— Ты не понимаешь, — Клаус попытался вырвать руку, но Ваня не позволила, и он отвернулся в сторону окна. Там, смутно мерцало приведение мальчика и его мамы, погибших в жуткой аварии неделю назад. Четвертый всхлипнул.  
— Я волнуюсь за тебя, братишка. Пожалуйста, расскажи что с тобой происходит.  
Он лишь замотал головой.  
— Хорошо. Но, ты, главное, помни, что если захочешь поговорить — моя комната рядом. А пока, давай я сыграю для тебя еще что-нибудь?

Ваня ободряюще улыбнулась и встала. Взяла уютный плед с кресла и накинула брату на плечи.

— Спасибо.

Четвертый нашел успокоение в музыке Седьмой.

Призраки молчали.

Похоже, им действительно нравилась игра Вани Харгривз.


End file.
